


Lily and the Snapdragon

by chevalierene



Series: Takarazuka 500 Word Fills [14]
Category: PR×PRince - Takarazuka Revue
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chevalierene/pseuds/chevalierene
Summary: Garrett is having trouble confessing his true feelings for Queen Lily.
Relationships: Lily/Garrett
Series: Takarazuka 500 Word Fills [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747363





	Lily and the Snapdragon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Takarazuka prompt for maximum of 500 words involving a show from Snow Troupe (Yukigumi) with snow being optional

_ My dearest Lily, _

_ As you know I am a man of few words so I have decided to send you this email. I know writing a letter would possibly be better but I’m typing this up on my phone and can’t find a pen. Hope that’s cool. Like me. Cuz I’m cool  _ **_(⌐_ ** **_■_ ** **___ ** **_■_ ** **_)_ **

_ That was a dumb joke please ignore that. _

_ Anyway, I’m writing this cuz I have a confession even tho ur the only one I talk to I gotta say it. _

_ Queen Lily of Grande, I love you. _

_ There I said it. Hope that’s cool with you. See you in 5 mins when you get this. _

_ xoxo _ __

_ Garrett _

[Email sent]

48 seconds later…

[You have 1 new message]

_ Garrett ffs stop hiding and come here _

_ Lily _

__ __

Garrett sighed and dramatically pounded his head against the wall before emerging from the toilet. He made his way to Lily’s chamber and rested a long arm against the doorframe gazing at Lily with dark smouldering eyes.

Lily sat on her bed, tablet in her hands. She looked up at him.

“Garrett, what the hell?” She asked. “Why are you sending me weird ‘I love you’ emails? I’m the only one you even talk to. Just use your words.”

“I…” Garrett began, falling short.

“You love me, I get it. I already know that, you don’t have to send me an email.” She said in response, laughing.

For lack of better phrasing Garrett pulled out his phone and began vigorously typing a message on it. After he was done he handed the phone over to Lily for her to read. Lily took it and read carefully:

I know it doesn’t mean a lot coming from me 

but I think I love u more than just whatever 

we are now. And I want u to understand that 

my feelings for u are real

Lily had a complicated expression as she read through the message. When she looked up at Garrett her eyes were glossy from looking like she was about to cry.

“Garrett...” she said softly, stretching out her hands so that he may embrace her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, burying his face in her silky brown waves of hair.

“You’ve been with me for a long time, even before my husband…I’m glad that you’re honest with me. So, I have to be honest with you too.”

Garrett broke the embrace as he regarded her quizzically.

“I enjoy what I have with you and Rose and don’t want that to change. I love you, Garrett, but I also love her just as much. I hope you understand.”

Garrett nodded.

“Don’t be upset,” Lily said, stroking his cheekbones, “I hope you’ll still join us tonight. It’s supposed to snow so we’ll have to keep each other warm.”

She wiggled her eyebrows at him. Garrett laid a smooth kiss on the top of her hand and winked at her in return.

Lily became giggly and said, “That’s my Snapdragon.”


End file.
